A Kiss at Midnight
by SwanQueen4tw
Summary: A one-shot New Years SQ fluff fic.


A Kiss at Midnight

It was New Year's Eve once again and I found myself where I was every year since I came to Storybrooke. I was at Granny's with the rest of the town. For the most part, this tradition was fun. Everyone would bring in the New Year with a few beers, a glass or two of wine, or whatever else they wanted to eat or drink. And like each year, I dreaded when the clock struck midnight. The first few years I didn't have someone to kiss but this year I had to kiss Hook. While I care about him yes, but he wasn't the one I wanted to end this night kissing. Chugging my second beer, I saw Regina and Robin walk in the door. Henry greeted his mother with a hug and showed her where to set the lasagna she made. Regina looked gorgeous as always in a simple, yet elegant, dark red, satin dress with black, knee high boots. Regina's hair was feathered back and her makeup was always perfect. "You alright love?" Hook's gravelly voice tore me from Regina.

"Yeah I'm fine." I set the empty glass down and asked Granny to refill it.

"You're on your third beer and we've only been here an hour love." Hook knew something was off. He had known something was bugging me for months now but he didn't know it was Robin. I couldn't stand the man and what he was doing to Regina.

"And how much rum have you had today?" My voice was harsh and I could see Hook cringe. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you." I turned away from Regina and forest boy. If I didn't I would lose my temper.

"It's her isn't it? Regina." I didn't answer. Hook let his hand rest on my shoulder and pulled me into a hug. "Emma, I love you more than anything. But I know I'm not the one who has your heart." I pulled back to meet Hook's gaze. "I never had the chance to get it. And neither did Neal. Not the second time anyway."

I just stared at him. The man who infuriated me at times and then also made me laugh so hard my sides hurt. Hook was a good man overall. "How long have you…?"

Love shined in his dark eyes. "Since I first met you love." Hook was about to continue when David called everyone's attention.

"Alright everyone, like every year, let's start our New Year's tradition. Everyone has to tell something they are thankful for that happened this year and something they are looking forward to in the new year." As people started telling what they were thankful for, Regina made her way towards Hook and I.

"Hello Emma, Hook." Regina had promised, for Henry's sake, to be civil towards Hook.

"Hey Regina." I tried not to look Regina over but couldn't help to when she asked Granny for a glass of red wine. Hook said his hello and walked off.

"What's that about? I know he and I don't get along but he's normally more talkative than a hello and walk away." I shrugged as Regina leaned against the counter.

"He's been acting odd lately. How have you been?" I took a long sip of beer waiting for Regina's answer.

"I've been well. Yourself?" The brunette gave me a quick once over before taking a sip of wine.

"Good. I keep busy now that things seem to be settled down a bit. It was nice having Elsa and them in town but I'm glad things are relatively calm for now."

Regina chuckled lightly. "For now." I held back a groan as Robin came over with that annoying grin of his. He constantly looked constipated.

"Hey beautiful," he wrapped his arms around Regina's waist and pulled her into a sloppy kiss. I felt vial bubble up in my throat. "Oh, hello Miss. Swan. Are you alright? You look sick."

"I'm fine." I downed the last of my beer. "I'm fine." I knew Regina's eyes were on me. It took everything I had to not puke at the thought of him kissing her again. Hook rejoined me as my parents told what they were thankful for. Of course, it was that they were with family and that everyone was safe. They were looking forward to raising their new son. When it was my turn, I suddenly got nervous. "I, along with everyone here, have had an interesting year. It's had its ups and downs but we're all still here." I had to pause and take a breath. "The thing that I'm most thankful for is," another pause and deep breath, "Is that Henry and Regina are still mother and son." The diner was silent and Regina's eyes were burning into me. "And I'm looking forward to raising our son together." I chewed my bottom lip.

Regina's eyes were still trained on me but they seemed softer. "Thank you Emma." I didn't look at her. All I could do was nod slightly. "Well, Emma and I are thankful for the same thing in that respect. I'm thankful my son wants me in his life. And in this new year, I hope things stay that way." I couldn't help but start a small applaud. Of course, no one else joined me.

Hook took it upon himself to go next. "I'm happy to have found Emma. She has made me a better man and made me realize I can fall in love again. For the new year," he paused, looking at me with a soft smile. "I just want Emma happy; even if it's not with me."

"Hook!" I glared at the pirate. What the hell was he about to do? "What the hell are you doing?"

He said nothing to me. "You're up mate." Hook gave the floor to Robin. I pinched the bridge of my nose. This was going to make me vomit.

"Well I've had a very interesting year. I met my soul mate and have had the chance to love her." Yup here's the vomit. My stomach churned and I got a bad taste in my mouth. "She is an amazing woman who is more passionate than I had ever imagined." That, at least, we could both agree on. "But," My attention shot towards Robin as his hand fell from Regina's waist. "She's not what I want."

"Excuse me?!" Regina and I spoke in unison. Hook had to hold me back. He knew I was pissed and about to punch Robin in the throat.

"What do you mean by that?" Regina's voice was guarded and I could feel the anger building inside of her. I knew fire was starting in her eyes even though her back was towards me.

"Regina," He reached for her hands but she pushed them away.

"No. Tell me what you meant by that. Now." The Evil Queen was close to coming back.

"Regina…" My voice was light. There was nothing I could do to keep her from sinking back into the darkness. His next words could possibly break her.

"You're too rough for me. I don't like being controlled in the bedroom. Your nails hurt Regina."

"Emma, calm down. Emma!" I struggled against Hook's grip to no avail. I wanted Robin dead; now.

"And you wait until NOW to say this?!" Her voice was laced with venom. I tried my hardest to keep the thoughts of Regina controlling me in the bedroom at bay but it didn't work. "WELL?" Everyone cringed at the hiss in Regina's voice. Robin just stood there dumbfounded. He was walking a thin line. There was nothing he could say that wouldn't make her less furious with him. "Perhaps I HAVE to control you because a forest man doesn't seem to understand what a woman wants or needs!" Robin looked confused as Regina turned towards me. What she did next caused gasps to ring throughout the diner. Regina laced her slender fingers into my hair and pulled me into a deep, passionate kiss. Any bit of a buzz I had from the beers was gone in that instant. "That is how you properly kiss a woman, for one thing." All I could do was stand there like an idiot. For some reason, my attention went to a clock and it said twelve. Regina had just kissed me at midnight! I was speechless. I wanted to speak but nothing came to mind. Regina had just kissed me!

No one said a word. Everyone was shocked at what the former Mayor had just done. Suddenly, a cricket noise cut through the silence. "Sorry, I couldn't resist." Archie just cleared his throat awkwardly as everyone, but me, looked at him.

I cleared my throat and attempted to speak. "Uhm…R-Regina…"

"Emma, not now." I watched as Regina gave Robin one final glare before walking through the crowd of people. I knew I had to go after her.

"I need to-," Robin pushed himself off the counter.

"No." I stopped him before he took another step. "You dare go near Regina and I'll kill you." Robin's eyes grew wide before he gave me a nod. He knew I was serious. Knowing Regina, she was in one of two places; her family crypt or her home. Something was pulling me towards the graveyard so there I went.

I guess Regina heard my footsteps as I walked down the stairs inside the crypt. "Regina?" When I turned the corner, I saw Regina sitting on an old trunk holding a picture.

"What is it Emma?" Regina's voice was soft. She never looked up from the picture frame in her hand.

"Happy New Year?" I was timid walking towards the brunette. I didn't know what to say and I could tell she was hurt.

"Emma," Regina looked up at me after rolling her eyes. "I'm not in the mood to talk."

"I know. It's just, you left the diner…" I didn't know what to say. I just knew Regina shouldn't be alone right now. Before I left, I made it clear for no one, even Henry, to come after me.

"Yes, I left the diner after I was humiliated; my private life spoken to the whole town. You can imagine why I wanted to leave."

"Oh yeah. I can understand that." I went to sit in front of the trunk and leaned against it. I could feel Regina's eyes watching me. Wondering what I was up to. "I just know you shouldn't be alone right now."

"And you think I want to be down here alone with you?" Regina's voice wasn't condescending. "I'm surprised you want to be anywhere near me at the moment after what I did."

"Hey, I'm better than the alternative. It was me or forest boy. Who, by the way, I will punch in the throat if he hurts you again." Regina chuckled softly. I wanted to tell Regina she was wrong to think I wouldn't want to be near her. Even if she used me as an example while in a blinded fit of rage, I still enjoyed the kiss.

We sat in a comfortable silence until Regina spoke up again. "I'm sorry for,"

I raised my hand to stop her. "Please don't apologize." Regina was confused. I didn't need to look at her to see that.

"Why are you so protective of me?" Regina's voice was soft. I didn't want to answer because the filter between my brain and mouth wasn't functioning because of the three beers I had earlier. "Emma?" Damn Regina and her voice that can control me.

"I don't know…I just am." I chewed my lip. I could feel the word vomit start to bubble up in my throat.

"You've always been there to protect me. Even when everyone else had turned against me." Regina leaned forward to rest a hand on my shoulder. "Thank you for that."

I couldn't help but turn my head to look back at Regina. I wasn't expecting to be met by chocolate brown eyes that shined with tenderness. "Regina…" I could feel my heart thumping in my chest. What was I about to do? I couldn't kiss her. She just used me as an example and nothing more. I stopped the urge to close the gap between us right before I mustered up the courage to do so. Leaning forward, I ran my hands through my hair and pulled away from Regina's touch. I missed it instantly. "I-I should go." I needed to get out of here before I did something I would regret.

"Emma, wait." I stopped in mid step. Regina always had that effect on me. When I heard footsteps coming behind me, I wanted to run but I fought the urge. Regina needed me and I wouldn't abandon her. I had been walked out on so many times in my life, I refused to do that to her. My body stiffened slightly as a gentle hand was placed on my shoulder. It didn't take much for Regina to turn me towards her. I kept my head down as Regina placed a hand on either shoulder. "Emma, please look at me." I did as she asked and was met with a soft smile. "You're not in love with Hook are you?" Damn it to Hell she knew. Who was I kidding? The whole damn town knew. I couldn't say a word. I just shook my head. My stomach was churning and I started to tremble. She knew. She knew and she was about to reject me. "Calm down Emma." Regina caressed my shoulders softly with her thumbs. The simple motion calmed me instantly. "Knowing how you feel, I shouldn't have used you. I was so angry…"

"Regina, you don't have to apologize to me. Don't apologize to me." I gave the brunette a soft smile. "Never apologize for kissing me." I paused, "And if you ever need to make an example or make forest boy jealous…feel free to do it again."

Regina genuinely laughed for the first time in a long while. "Yeah, okay." Her smile always brought warmth to my heart. No matter what I was feeling if I heard Regina laugh or saw her smile my mood would change instantly.

"Are you going to be okay? I don't want to leave you if you're not." I wanted Regina to be okay, I truly did. But I didn't want to leave.

"Yes, I believe I'll be okay. Thank you for coming after me Emma." Regina took in a deep breath. "Tonight has made me reevaluate things."

"I'm sure it has. But, I'll leave you to think. If you need me Regina, feel free to call." Regina smiled softly and before thinking, I leaned in to place a soft kiss on her cheek. "Goodnight Regina."

"Goodnight Emma." Regina kept her eyes on me until I turned the corner and went up the stairs. She knew how I felt and hadn't rejected me. Thankfully it didn't seem like she hated me for how I felt. I just didn't know where our friendship would go from here. It would be awkward for her knowing I loved her. But maybe it wouldn't change anything.

Xxx

The next morning, when I woke Henry and my parents were gone. Thankfully, they were all asleep by the time I got home this morning. As the coffee brewed, I remembered what had happened. Flashes of Regina kissing me then me running after her raced through my head. She knew how I felt now. That thought alone scared me to death. As I took a sip of coffee, there was a knock on the door. I was surprised when I saw Regina standing in front of me. Seeing the basket of apples she held, I couldn't help but have flashbacks from the second time we met. "I thought you weren't trying to run me out of town anymore."

"And I thought you would learn to answer the door wearing pants."

Blood rushed to my face when I realized Regina had seen me, for a second time, in only my lace panties and a tank top. "I…uhm...come in." I tried to not trip over my own feet as I made my way towards my room. "Just made coffee. Feel free to pour you a cup. Be right back." I tripped, slamming into the bedroom door. Frantically, I grabbed a pair of lounging pants and pulled them on. When I walked out, I saw Regina pouring herself a cup of coffee. "Hey." I walked towards the brunette sheepishly.

"Hello Emma." Regina smiled softly as she took a seat at the table. I wasn't sure why, but I grabbed my cup and joined her.

"So if you're not trying to run me out of town…why are you here? Not that I'm complaining." I watched the brunette as I took a sip of the steamy liquid.

"I wanted to talk. Knowing Henry is still at home and your parents are both at work, I knew you would be here alone. The apples were just a token of gratitude."

My brows furrowed. "Gratitude? For what?"

"For coming after me last night. And for not killing Robin after you left the crypt."

I couldn't help but chuckle. "You're welcome Regina. But the second he hurts you, he's a dead man."

"I have no doubt." Regina chuckled softly.

I toyed with my half empty cup. Regina and I needed to talk but I was scared as to where the conversation would go and the information that would be divulged. "You said we needed to talk…" My voice trailed off and I couldn't look at Regina. We could read each other and I didn't want her to see the panic in my eyes.

"We do. I told you last night that I needed to reevaluate things." She paused. "Emma, look at me." When Regina squeezed my hand gently is when I finally gave her my full attention. "And I have."

"What's your choice?" The words came out before I could think about them. This was the moment I had feared since Regina told me she knew I was in love with her.

Regina gave my hand another squeeze to reassure me the answer wasn't what I feared. "I am leaving him." My chest lightened. "When it comes to you and I," Regina's pause scared me. I wasn't sure what she was about to say. "Just give me time. I do care about you Emma." I didn't know what to say. All I could do was smile and let out the breath I had been holding. "I've known how you felt for a few years now."

"So what were the little jabs then? The yearning looks you said I give Hook, the captain guyliner or handless wonder, him and I making eyes, and all the others since Hook showed up. What were they about?"

Regina got up without answering. I watched as she went to pour herself another cup of coffee. With her back to me, she answered. "They were my ways of," her voice trailed off. "Dealing with slight jealousy towards the handless wonder." This was crazy. Why would Regina be jealous of Hook?

"Wait, you were jealous of Hook? Why?" Regina never answered. She just continued to look mindlessly at the coffee pot. "Regina, what possible reasons could you have to be jealous of Hook?"

"Because," she stopped and sighed. "Because of the way he looks at you. It's the same way you look at me." Regina turned towards me. Vulnerability was clear in her dark eyes. She loved me. That vulnerability told me everything I ever needed to know.

All I could do was walk towards her and wrap Regina in a tight embrace. "I love you Regina. Take as much time as you need. I'll wait for you." I sighed into Regina's shoulder as she reciprocated the embrace.

"Thank you Emma." Before she could continue my phone rang. I pulled away and looked at the screen. A bad feeling came to my stomach and I guess Regina noticed the crease in my brow. "Who is it?"

"It's my mother." I answered the phone and heard a frantic Mary Margaret on the other line. "Calm down. I can't understand you. What's wrong?" I had to hold the phone away from my ear a moment. "Okay, I can't understand you. I'll be there in a few." I ended the call and looked at Regina. "Something has happened at the office and I need to go."

"What has she done to my office?" Regina obviously still saw this town as hers and I wished she was still in office. I will give her this, when I first came into town we didn't get along, but she ran this place smoothly. Totally opposite from Mary Margaret.

"Y-you may want to come along." Regina's eyes grew wide a moment. Before I could turn to go change, I was enveloped in a cloud of purple smoke.

"You have no time to change. If she's destroyed my office anymore than she already has I may kill her." I chuckled inwardly when I realized Regina had dressed me in jeans, boots, a long sleeved shirt, and my red leather jacket. I knew she always secretly liked it. "Move it Miss. Swan!"

Xxx

"What the hell have you done to my office?" Regina blew the doors open and we saw a frantic Mary Margaret trying to pick up papers. Thankfully, her freak out was over the printer spitting out papers at a constant pace.

"The printer won't stop!" Neither Regina nor I said anything.

"Can I put her under a sleeping curse now?" Regina's voice was flat as she walked across the office towards the printer. "Did you ever think, even if you don't know how to hit the cancel button, to just unplug the printer from the wall?" With a tap of the red ex the papers came to a stop. "I'm taking back my position as Mayor. Snow, get out!" My mother, almost in tears, left the room quickly.

"Did you have to be that harsh?" Regina just glared at me as she went towards her desk to see what Mary Margaret was printing. "What was she trying to print anyway?" I started picking up papers and making some organization of them.

"From the looks of it, she was trying to print out copies of something I already have printed. She was too stupid to not look through the files in the binder I have marked." Regina sighed and watched me a moment. "You know you can clean that with magic." With a wave of her hand, all the papers were in one organized pile on the oak desk.

"Show off." I grinned as Regina rolled her eyes. "Since you're Mayor again, would you like to do the honors of getting rid of that hideous bird painting?"

"It would be my pleasure." Another wave and the painting went up in flames. "Much better." When I turned away from the pile of ash, there Regina sat. The large black leather chair looked like a throne. Her legs were crossed and independence radiated off of her. There she sat in all of her power and glory. "So you can go back to calling me Madam Mayor now. Isn't that right, Sheriff Swan?" Regina's voice was a low and sexy purr. She knew what that did to me and had no problems using it to her advantage.

"Evil. Just evil." I cleared my throat and leaned over her desk. "I guess that's right, Madam Mayor." My attempts at a sexy purr failed and Regina smirked. God, that smirk was sexy.

"Good try dear. But," she leaned forward taking my chin in her hand. "You failed miserably." Regina closed the gap between us and kissed me hard. A mischievous grin tugged at the corners of Regina's mouth as she leaned back in the chair. The look in her eyes told me she heard me moan. Damn. Just damn. "What a way to start off the new year." All I could do was chuckle at the brunette who sat in front of me. She was everything I've ever wanted in a woman and more.

**xxx**

Since Regina had a lot of work to do, I left and decided to get a proper brunch at Granny's. "So, how did your night end?" Granny walked up with a coke. "It's near noon and you normally don't drink coffee with lunch."

"You know me well." I took a sip of coke. Granny kept standing there with her arms crossed. "What?"

"Your night, how did it end? You went running after Regina." Knowing Granny she wouldn't leave until I told her what she wanted to know. She was like everyone's nosey grandmother. She would listen to you and then tell you like it was in the next breath.

"Well I'm alive so it went well." Granny continued to stare me down. "Okay, okay. We talked. And I didn't kill Robin…yet."

Granny took a quick glance around the diner to see where everyone was before sitting down. "Well half the battle is over with. Regina knows how you feel I'm sure. Now it's up to her what she wants to do with that information. I've known that woman for a long time and I've seen her at her worst. And I've seen how you and Henry have changed her. I think the odds are in your favor." With that, Granny stood. "So, you want your normal grilled cheese?"

"Yeah that sounds good. Thanks." The older woman gave me a nod and walked off. It didn't take long for my order to be ready. As I bit into the gooey cheese, Hook walked up to the booth and sat across from me. "What?" Hook just shrugged. "You want to know something. I know that look on your face."

"You caught me Swan." He grinned. "What happened after you found Regina?"

"Things went well. She thanked me for not killing Robin and she knows how I feel now. Well, she knew before but now she knows for sure."

"And?" Hook was such a gossip. Not something you would expect from a pirate.

"And nothing. We didn't sleep together if that's what you're wondering." I finished my grilled cheese and pushed the plate to the side.

"Damn. That would've been hot." The man jumped with a yelp. "Geez Swan. It was a joke. No need to kick me."

"Uh-huh. So what happened after I left? I'm sure my parents had something to say about what Regina did." I couldn't help but laugh at the thought of Mary Margaret's reaction. No matter how long she lives here she'll always have her old fashioned self intact. Her dream was for me to find a man and have kids. Sadly, especially now, that dream of hers would never happen.

"Uhm…well…" Hook cleared his throat. The goofy grin on his face told me it was either bad in a bad way or bad in a comical way. "She…kind of…jumped ship as we pirates would say."

"Jumped ship as in freaked out?" Hook gave me a nod. "Oh gawd." I ran my fingers through my hair and laughed. "Yeah her dream of me finding a man and having kids is kinda shot all to hell. I mean, I have a kid. But the finding a man part…well…"

"Yes. You'll excuse me for not wanting to marry into your family." I laughed. "They're, for the most part, all bat shit crazy."

"No Hook I don't blame you. Not at all."

"Though, and I do mean this, I still love you. I always will. But I want you to be happy. I should've known since you share a son with Regina that I never had a chance with you." Hook had a somber smile and it put a squeeze on my heart. "I'll always be here for you Emma."

"Thank you Hook. I appreciate that a lot." We continued to talk until we saw Robin walk through the door. "Oh geez."

"Miss. Swan," the man reeked of forest. How did Regina deal with this? "May we talk?" My superpower told me he wanted to have a genuine conversation with me so I agreed.

"Sure. Hook, I'll see you around okay?" Hook smiled and said his goodbyes. I waited until Robin sat down before I started in on him. "You really hurt Regina last night. There are certain things you do not bring up in public and that was one of them." Robin cringed at the tone of my voice. I had to calm myself down.

The man gave a timid nod as he looked down at the table. He was like a dog with his tail between his legs. "I…I understand it wasn't the right time to bring it up."

"So why did you do it?" In that moment, I felt so much like a parent scolding their child for doing something wrong. "Robin, look at me." I paused, "I promise not to punch you. Even if you do deserve it."

"You love her I can tell. The way you look at her and the way you are so protective. It's the way I was, am, about Marian. Regina is an amazing woman and she deserves better than me. I shouldn't have put her through all of this. I just got so caught up in it all." Robin was telling the truth and I could see that in his eyes. I almost started to feel bad for the man; almost. "She has feelings for you. I know that much. The times you fought, she was miserable. Regina would never talk about it but I could tell. I'm no expert when it comes to her, not like you are. You dare defy her warnings to leave her alone so you can get your point across. That, somehow, means a lot to her. The two of you have the strangest relationship I have ever seen."

I had to laugh. "That we do."

Robin smiled at me. "Take good care of her. I want to see Regina happy. And you are the one who can make her truly shine." With that, he stood, gave me one final smile, and walked out the door.

Xxx

In the next few weeks, Regina and I had started spending more time together. We decided to come out as a couple and most people weren't surprised. They said we already acted like a married couple. Regina was slightly offended by that and I just laughed. Henry was the first person we told and he was quite happy. He said he knew we'd end up together eventually. I started to spend most nights at Regina's and we would sleep in the same bed. She was still cautious about making love and I was fine with that. I was just glad I was able to fall asleep with the woman I loved. "Emma," Regina's voice was quiet as she drew lazy shapes on my hip. Her fingertips driving me crazy with their featherlike touch.

"Yeah?" I snuggled into Regina and sighed. I was happy; truly happy.

"Move in with me. You spend most nights here anyway and Henry would love having both of his mothers in the same house." I was quiet. I was screaming yes in my head but nothing would come out of my mouth. "Emma?" There was worry in her voice. Regina leaned up to look at me.

"I would love that." I smiled up at the brunette who had finally opened herself up to taking another step. Regina said she needed time and I had no problem giving it to her. "Are you sure?"

"I am. I want you with me. Honestly, the nights you're not here, I have trouble sleeping. This bed feels empty without you beside me." Love shined in Regina's eyes and she was showing her vulnerability again. The fact she felt comfortable enough to let me see that meant the world to me. Regina trusted me with her heart.

"I don't sleep the nights I'm not with you." I moved to lie on my back and cupped Regina's cheek. "I love you." Regina smiled and leaned down to kiss me. Each kiss became more passionate and she moved on top of me. I sighed as she kissed down my neck. "Regina…" I moaned as she nipped at my pulse point and ran her hands up my shirt. Regina leaned up to pull the shirt over my head and I let her. I could see it in her eyes that she wanted to make love at long last. "Are you sure?"

"You can read me can't you?" Regina dipped her head down to plant kisses along my stomach. "I can always stop if you'd like." Her voice was teasing.

"Please don't." I watched as Regina leaned up and unbuttoned each button on her silk pajama shirt. I had seen Regina in her underwear before but there was something different about her tonight. Once all clothing was piled on the floor, Regina leaned back down and claimed my lips as hers. There was nothing about this woman that made me think she didn't know exactly what she was doing. With each nip and suck Regina did it drove me insane. I was hers and she was mine. We brought out the best in one another. I knew that this night would be pure magic and I couldn't wait to spend the rest of my life with her.


End file.
